


it’ll be okay

by ItsNoneOfYourBusiness



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone is Dead, Hurt/Comfort, OOC, Spoilers, im sorryyyyy i wrote this bc i was sad, makima gets what she deserved, no beta we die like power, spoilers for like the whole manga so watch out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsNoneOfYourBusiness/pseuds/ItsNoneOfYourBusiness
Summary: denji thinks about aki and power
Relationships: Denji & Hayakawa Aki & Power, Denji & Makima (Chainsaw Man)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	it’ll be okay

**Author's Note:**

> i caught up to chainsaw man and was sad so i wrote this to make myself feel better i’m sorry if any of them are ooc i also Don’t Care I’m Sad As Fuck. also no beta bc lawl

tired tired, so tired. 

denji is impossibly tired. so tired it seeps into his bones and the depths of his very soul, into the heart pochita gave him. 

tired of fighting makima. tired of watching the people he cares about die. tired of starting a new day with something new missing

he just wants to sleep, sleep and never wake up, because he doesn’t want to wake up in a world without power and aki anymore. 

“i can arrange that, if you like.”

it’s makima. where is he? ah, right. on the floor of the apartment he and power used to share, the one aki never got to see.

she’s standing over him laying on the ground, her expression the same as ever, with her hands behind her back. 

“arrange what?” he almost didn’t want to answer, but it seems makima provoked something in him. 

“for you to die of course.”

denji just stared up at her, searching her face for any sign of her joking. he narrowed his eyes at her, asking a silent question.

“i’m tired of all this fighting too. i can kill you, and in exchange my life will also come to an end.” the corners of her mouth turned upwards into a small smile. 

denji considered this for a moment. wasnt that what he was trying to do? to kill makima? what would power and aki think of him agreeing to something like that...

but what if he got to see them again? in the afterlife? even if the chance of seeing them again was slim to none, he figured anything was better than being alive right now. 

“i think i’ve lived the rest of my life to the fullest. i’m tired. i want to sleep. i want to never wake up. so i think i’ll take you up on that offer, miss makima.” he doesn’t feel like thinking about why makima wants to die too. he just wants a release. 

“i have also had enough of this life. i know you miss them, so i will give you what you desire.”

he closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

“thank you, miss makima.”

it was silent for a few moments, and then makima knelt down to press a kiss to denjis forehead.

“goodnight, my hero. i’ll see you on the other side.”

and then it went silent.

“-ji”

“denji”

“denji, wake up!”

he awoke to someone shaking his shoulders and squishing his face, much like how power used to wake him up. and also that voice.... also sounded like her.

power.......

power. 

power!!!

his eyes flew open, and he was greeted by the sight of the blood devil herself, hair almost touching his face. 

“power?!”

it didn’t matter if she wasn’t real, he just sat up and pulled her into his arms, and as her arms wrapped around him, his eyes welled up with tears. 

“power... power im so sorry... i... i’m so so sorry for what makima did to you....”

“denji...” power mumbled into his shoulder, “do you know where you are?”

“yeah. i’m pretty sure this is hell”

her arms tightened around him, and denjis tears started to spill over. she was here. she was with him. but where was...?

“yo, asshole.”

denji turned his head to see none other than aki hayakawa standing there. here. he’s also here.

aki. 

aki!!!!

immediately, denji grabbed his wrist and pulled him down into his hug with power. 

he started sobbing right then and there; they’re here!! his heart shouted. they’re here they’re here!! aki and power, his two best friends!!!

“wah.. wahhh.... i’m so happy i could see you two again... i was so lonely by myself... i missed you two so much...” he sniffed out, getting tears and snot all over their backs. 

“idiot.” aki said as he slid his arms around denji and power, squeezing them. “why did you let makima do that to you.”

“i was tired of living, that’s all. i think i lived a pretty good life towards the end though.”

the three of them just sat there for awhile, until aki spoke up again. 

“makima is being punished for her crimes against humanity by the hell devil himself, if you wanted to know.”

“i think she knew that was going to happen” aki continued. “i think she finally wanted to atone for what she did, whatever feelings of regret she has.”

denji thought about that for a moment, waited for any sort of emotion to come from the news, but nothing happened.

“that’s okay with me. if i’m being honest, i don’t really care where i am, as long as i get to be happy, and i decided a long time ago that when i’m with you two, i’m always happy. no matter how fed up i get with you guys.”

“it’s okay, denji.” power interjected.

“we feel the same”

**Author's Note:**

> hehe haha leave a comment maybe??? chainsaw man fandom if ur here please leave a comment rattles my cage also find me on twitter @yunoswifey


End file.
